


New experience, new reactions.

by Samuel_Seirs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And interns being confused, BUt they dont FUCK in the booth, Bondage, Bottom Cecil, Bottom Cecil Palmer, Consent, Consent is good bro, Daddy Kink, Dom Carlos, Fluff, Human Cecil Palmer, Intern Victor, LITERALLY just sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in The Booth, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Cecil, Theyre both fucking dorks, Top Carlos, Vibrators, bondage?, cecilos smut, just machine go bvv bvv inside Cecil, one shots, we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel_Seirs/pseuds/Samuel_Seirs
Summary: Carlos asks Cecil to try something new...(Multiple one shots?)
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	New experience, new reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm have my first Cecilos smut :)
> 
> I did not proof read this
> 
> Oh yeah, 18+ please :)

Cecil works pretty much every day, save for those few where the whole town has to hide; then he either misses work entirely or gets stuck in the station. Either way, he is heard all around town, meaning that the whole town hears his life. What? He gets bored, why not mention what Carlos cooked for him yesterday?

“He’s so handsome; I love him” Cecil would say and whoever was listening at the time could practically hear the smile that was on his lips, not that you could hear facial expressions. That isn't healthy. They became local celebrities thanks to his loud mouth, and everyone knew about their relationship.

Today was different though. 

Yesterday he had come home to Carlos smiling at him, his perfect hair still perfect and his loose shirt hanging lightly upon his shoulders. Oh, perfect Carlos, how he loved him. Cecil had questioned why Carlos was smiling and all he did was step closer to him, kiss him and traced the outline of his purple tattoos that wrapped around his arms like a chicken using it's tail to murder his prey; or that's what Cecil thought, apparently chickens were different where Carlos was from. Who would have thought?

“I want you do try something”

Cecil perked his head to the side, intrigued, and told his boyfriend to carry on.

“Well,” Carlos started, removing his hands from the purple marks on his arms and moving up to where they peeked up from under his shirt, tracing them there; teasing. “I’ll show you later, I was thinking we could watch some Netflix and uh...cuddle”

Translation; watch some Netflix and fuck.

It was always so adorable how sweet, sweet Carlos was shy talking about these things when he hinted at them, and how he was the complete opposite when it came to actually doing it.

So there they ended up, hands pulling at Cecil’s hair as his mouth was fucked, a long forgotten show playing quietly in the background.

The conversation they had was forgotten until the next day, as Carlos joined Cecil in the shower.

“What?” Cecil asked as he was bent over, the falling water landing on his coloured back and dripped down his legs.

“I want you to try something,” Carlos said simply, almost as if they were in a totally different situation, “like I said yesterday”

-

“-And for the dear Cancers out there, the stars tell you that

YOU ARE ALL OKAY, NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO ANYONE OF YOU. NOPE. NUH-UH. ESPECIALLY NOT YOU, TRINITY, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO TRINITY. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT A THING. ALSO BAKE A CAKE, CAKES ARE NICE.

With a little :) at the end, and apparently I'm not supposed to pronounce that? But I did? Huh, stars are weird. Might I add to remember to not use wheat or wheat by-products! We don't want any of you dying, do we?”

The vibration inside him had become all but a dull ache now, Carlos had set the vibration on low for the past fifteen minutes, often switching if on and off before that. Carlos was teasing him, again, but he guessed it was payback. In all fairness Cecil did edge Carlos that one night as the Latino man begged and whined below him. It was adorable.

“Now for local news.” He picked up his little book of notes that he wrote earlier in the day and read them in full sentences instead of trying to pronounce the symbols he had drawn. His thighs moved against his hardened dick but he ignored it with a scowl. “Old woman Josie’s house guests, in which I am legally not allowed to acknowledge, have started a rave outside the town hall, I can see them now! I think they’re- Hnn-”

Oh. Fucking Carlos. The pulse of the vibration had been turned up, and was hitting his prostate straight on. He could deal with it earlier, after all it was only soft and at a low pace but now- 

“Hnn-”

-Now it had been turned up, harder, faster, stronger-

His grasp tightened on his notebook and it bent slightly as a page crumpled beneath his fingers. White spread across his knuckles as he gripped the desk. Shit, he’d planned this. Carlos listened when Cecil spoke, and he obviously knew that station management was going on a date with the city council and how they had less interns today. Intern Victor looked at him through the window connecting the recording booth to the other room and gave him a confused glance. He cleared his throat into his fist and spoke again through gritted teeth.

“I-I mean I-hah- can't seeehh them but they’re- hn- if they were real-ha! They’d be uh dancing to” Don't moan, don't moan, don't moan “They’d be dancing to Beethoven's seventh-”

Before he could even finish Victors “That's wrong” came through his headphones and he glared up at the kid, but he was already looking away.

Gasping, the settings were put even higher. Fucking, smart, sexy Carlos, he knew exactly what he was doing to him, and he knew that this handsome scientist was listening to him right now, possibly hiding in the washroom, fist on his cock, a knowing and proud smile on his lips because how he was making Cecil feel with the remote in his other hand. His dark skin flushing with need and confidence as he controlled him from across town. Fuck-

Since Station management was gone, Cecil didn't know when he was side-tracked or forgot to do what he was supposed to do due to the lack of screams and hisses coming from their room, so when intern Roman knocked on the door and asked if he was okay he realised that he had indeed been holding his breath for the past few moments, creating a silence that needed to be filled.

He gasped again but hid it with a forced smiling, nodding at the intern who then turned around and left. He did not trust his vocal cords, nor did he dare show his face too much. A purple blush was obviously clear on his skin and spread down his arms.

“So-ah- Sorry about that, li- listeners,” he took a moment to breath and tightened his core, as a pitiful attempt to stop the feeling “Lets go to the wea-hahh- weather-!”

He clicked the button and the report started to play. Cecil bit his finger in an attempt to stop himself from sobbing in pleasure, Carlos had yet again turned up the settings. The interns would have moved into the break room and Cecil looked into the room in front of him; the last one was closing the door. The secret police would be away as well, Cecil remembered, and Carlos knew this.

He just wanted to come-

He’d started rocking on his chair, half fucking himself on the vibrator which was now on the highest setting and biting the fleshy part between his thumb and back of his hand, whimpering through his nose. It squeaked a bit and he bounced and then everything was gone. The vibration went and Cecil had thought it ran out of battery.

He stood up on his shaking legs to grab a cup of water.

It didn't turn back on.

A vibration in his pocket alerted him, and he dug his phone out.

[Bunny]: Hey, Pooh. Battery ran out.  
[Bunny]: Don't take it out.  
[Bunny]: Or touch yourself. Love you

(An emoji of a science lab fighting a squid while some school girls do the usual ritual of sacrificing one of their girl friends to whichever god they believed in)

Aw, he’s so sweet.

Cecil’s hard on was pressed up against his boxers, but going to the toilet after what just happened would be embarrassing. His loose, feathered pants were creased in a way that one could not see the bulge that was his dick, and he was thankful for his elaborate sense of fashion. If this was played out yesterday, his pink leather pants would not have hidden anything, and station management would have surely done something horrid.

The purple blush that recently tinted his skin died down along his arms and cheeks as he made his way through the building towards the break room. The interns didn't notice him, if they did they didn't notice anything out of the usual, and he grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He hid his lower half behind the counter just to be safe. He had no trouble leaving it alone for a short while, as a male humanoid creature he does often have to endure the curse that are random boners during the most weird scenarios.

The rest of the day went by as it usually goes by, save for the object shoved up his ass. He came back to the broadcast in his usual, cheerful tone and continued on with the local news. He packed up his stuff at the end, he walked out the building, and he drove home.

When he got home he took his jacket off and just when he was struggling to kick his shoes off, his toes digging into the one that was having trouble, he jolted and fell to the floor in a broken moan. The shoe came off with the sudden action.

“Hey, baby” Carlos greeted as he walked into the boxed hallway, Cecil moaned again. “Did you touch yourself?”

He wanted to. His arms shook with how he was keeping himself upright and he scowled at the remote in Carlos’ hand.

“N-o” Cecil stutters, hips twitching as he willed himself not to thrust into the ground ”I- hahh- Thought it wass-hng- out of ba-hah-ha-ttery-hng”

“I lied” He smiled back, now kneeling next to his boyfriend, hand in his hair. Then Cecil’s head was brought backwards, mouth open with the force but he closed it when Carlos loosened the pull before kissing him. He moaned at the pull and the constant attack on his prostate, his legs shook and his arms quivered. Carlos noticed and he hugged his boyfriend, supporting him. The vibrator stopped; Cecil whined.

“Have you been a good boy?” Carlos asks in his sweet, calm voice, edging on playful. Cecil nodded, using his hands to grab onto Carlos’ shoulders and stood up, keeping hold of his boyfriend. “Words please, cutie”

He pulled Cecil into a hug and let him wrap his legs around him, being just a bit taller than his romantic counterpart. He could feel Cecil grinding on him, yearning for that little bit of friction to please his (what felt like) ever-aching cock.

“Mm-hm” Cecil hummed, more air than noise. Shit, he was so close- so very, very close but the grinding wasn't enough. It was never enough. The lines of his tattoos looked like they glowed upon his skin, full with want and lust, lighting up a small bit of the skin around them; it has always fascinated Carlos and was a very good way to tease him. It also showed when Cecil was turned on, and thankfully it only showed when he was most comforted; like how it was happening here and not back at the radio station. Gosh, that would have been embarrassing.

They ended up on the bed, pants off and Carlos between Cecil’s open legs, stroking his cock at a somewhat slow pace. Cecil arched his back each time his lover went that tiniest bit faster. The vibrator was taken out and with his other hand, Carlos lubed up his own, hardening dick.

“Hah- ha- Carlo- ha-!” Carlos loved the sounds Cecil made, clear and truthful. All the other partners he had before this perfection in front of him tried too hard, making themselves sound pornographic or were disappointed that Carlos himself wasn't pornographic enough. Not saying that Cecil wasn't porn material; Carlos thought he was the best fap material there is, actually. “Shit-”

“I love it when you make those sounds” Carlos admired before pushing into his grasping boyfriend; who, at the action, gasped and arched his back further almost like he was trying to escape. He was not, he definitely was not. Only the Gods know how much he wanted this.

He kept going in, pushing against the squeezing muscle and smiling whenever Cecil hitched his voice when he gasped, until he could go no further. Then he rocked his hips back and forth. Nothing too much, just light thrusts which made Cecil almost beg for more.

Hands felt down Cecil’s hips and thighs, yet again tracing the light-emitting purple lines that claimed his skin. He didn't slap him, he didn't hurt him, just light, smooth traces over his skin and near-torturous thrusts. God, just go faster!

“Hah- Carlo-” Cecil tried to touch himself, slowly sneaking that hand down his side before Carlos caught it and pushed it up above his head, pinning him down. Cecil gasped, bondage was always a big turn on of his. Then, Carlos hit him, not hard, just a light but hard tap on the side of his hip; pain was not a turn on for Cecil, but the light taps were alright.

“Words, baby” Shit, Cecil hated (loved) it when Carlos forced him to say it. The light thrusts were becoming too little and there was no other pleasure other than the small touches on his skin. Fuck. “C’mon, I know you want this-” And there he thrusted deep, hard and rough, stopping after five second and leaving Cecil gasping.

“You’re not gonna make me-” Another moment of continuous deep and hard thrusts before stopping, “-Hnng- Pl- Carlos-!”

Carlos just smiled, knowing it was working.

“I know you want Daddy to go faster, baby,” He said after a few seconds of Cecil holding his breath, “and daddy wants to make you feel good.”

He shook his head, if he was going to say it then ‘daddy’ would have to earn it. Grabbing his other arm, Carlos pushed it up above his head and pinned both hands down with one hand. His newly freed hand quickly went down to his nipples and pinched one while he pushed in deeper and fucked his baby harder.

Shit, Cecil was wrong, it did not take that much to make him beg.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck- Daddy!” Yep, did not take much at all. “Oh Gods- Fuck!”

Carlos made a noise in success, possibly a laugh, but he was becoming out of breath and focused on making Cecil feel good and trying to come at the sight in front of him. Arched, begging, flushed. God, it was so sexy, and Cecil was beginning to lose his sense of language. He had definitely started hitting his prostate, his skin was glowing with a purple tint and Cecil had started moaning with silent screams. So vocal, Carlos thought. A few ‘Daddy’s were whimpered here and there, luring Carlos to thrust deeper.

He did, he ignored the cramps appearing in his thighs, moved his hand from the nipple to his cock and started pumping, faster than his thrusts. Come on, Carlos willed, Come on!

“Ah- haa! Hnnn-! Da-hah-addy! Oh Gods, Daddy- Daddy- Hah-” He was close, he was so very, very close. Carlos leaned down and they started making out, still thrusting as deep and fast as before and Cecil had only started keening at the feeling in his stomach. He came shortly, long, white spurts of fluid spraying out of his dick, a few short whimpers finishing off his high. His hands were freed and his softening dick was given up. Carlos pulled out after some more thrusts, going to jack himself off for a few moments. Cecil watched, only just about connected to reality that he knew what was going on, and he smiled. A few moments later Carlos had come too, all over Cecil’s torso and waist.

“I love you” Cecil murmured when Carlos decided to lay down beside him.

He touched his face, kissing him lightly “I love you too”

There wasn't much aftercare, that was normally for the morning. They were both always so tired and cleaned up after a hot shower the next day. Cecil fell asleep to Carlos’ soft touches and Carlos soon followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Willing to do more, but i need suggestions  
> I will check if you are 18+


End file.
